


I'll Take What You Can Give Me

by TWDObsessive



Series: Rickyl Poetry [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Feels, M/M, Pining, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: A poem.  Daryl pining for Rick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In a funk tonight. It was a poetry writing kinda mood. So here's a poem.

_I'll take what you can give me_  
A soft whisper or a worried sob  
A feather light touch or a desperate grip that begs for more  
A random glance in my direction, rushed past without question  
Or eyes burning into mine with lust and confession

 _I'll take what you can give me_  
Weakness or strength  
Broken parts and pieces or a whole being  
teetering sanity or in firm command  
A simple question or a confident demand.

 _I’ll take what you can give me_  
Friendship or Family  
I’ll be what you need when you need it  
A brother when you feel lost and long for roots  
Or just a friend in a line of many others, a smile shared  
No flames or fire, just the smile

And in return, I'll give what I have  
...which is everything.  
Love  
Loyalty  
My fire, my blood  
You own me already like I knew you would  
You have my body, soul and heart  
Especially my heart  
You had it all from the very start.

 _I’ll take what you can give me_  
And what I want most is to have your heart like you have mine.  
But if I can’t - mine still beats for you  
And I still breathe for you  
And I don’t mind loving you without the return  
_I’ll take what you can give me._

**Author's Note:**

> I know poetry isn't really everyone's thing. But my funk of a mood required some poetry writing.


End file.
